Love Is A Playwrite
by Boop-de-Doop
Summary: Seth continues to audition for more plays, when he gets a role that he's unsure of. The reason: all because of a girl Morgan to be exact. Please Rate & Review !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my second story of The Pacifier...my old one was written a while ago, and I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue it. I was re-reading it a couple of times andI think my writing style has improved _a lot_ since then, andI don't really like the whole way the story was going. So I figured that I would write a new one that's sort of similiar, but hopefully I'll like this one better:-PAnywho, on with the story )

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"It's good to be home," Seth sighed as he entered the house with his family. "I'm so tired."

"You should be," his mom said, hugging him. "You did such a great job with the play! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, Seth. You did a great job," Zoey smiled.

The Plummer family was, for now, safe from anyone after GHOST, Mr. Plummer's very important device, which he created before he was killed for it. Everyone missed him greatly, and for a while, life at the Plummer household didn't seem to be going so great. After Shane Wolfe had come around and gotten the family back into the swing of things, life seemed to be looking up, especially for Seth.

His family had accepted him, reguardless of the fact that he was now interested in acting. Zoey moved on without Scott, however, was on the lookout for someone new. LuLu and her Firefly troop were still rivals with the Boy Scouts, even though the boys hadn't messed with them since the grocery store incident. Mrs. Plummer had gotten a new job, in an office building - she thought her boss was pretty cute, too. Shane and Claire (the kids' principal) are engaged to be married and they bought a cute house about a half-hour away from the Plummers'.

Everyone scrambled off to bed. It was a Thursday night, and everyone had school/work the next day.

* * *

_B--ring!_ went the alarm clock on Seth's dresser. 

Seth reached over and wacked the **off** button. He groaned as he sat up, waking up for the day ahead of him. It was Friday, thank God. So he hopped out of bed and grabbed a pair of dark jeans from his drawer, along with a black short sleeved t-shirt. Even thought things were looking up for him, he still liked to wear black.

Once he was changed, he fixed his hair and brushed his teeth, then headed downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Good morning!" his mother sang as she put some eggs onto a plate for him.

"Thanks," Seth said taking the plate from her and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So, I won't be home right after work tonight," Mrs. Plummer told the kids. "I'm going to that party our boss is throwing for a man who is retiring." There was mix of 'okays' and 'yeahs' from them.

"Oh, I forgot, I have play practice after school," Seth announced. "Well, tryouts more like."

"For what play?" Zoey asked, yawning.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Ooooh, going for the part of Romeo, I bet?" Mrs. Plummer questioned.

"Yeah, hoping he'll finally get to kiss a girl!" LuLu laughed. Seth glared at her.

"I might try out for Romeo...but I'm not sure yet. I want to see what other parts there might be."

"Yeah, because he doesn't know _how _to kiss a girl!" LuLu laughed again. Seth sent her another glare.

"LuLu, stop it," Mrs. Plummer scolded. "Seth will kiss a girl when he's ready."

"Okay, I'd _really _not like to have a conversation with my family about when I'm ready to kiss a girl, so I'm leaving. See you later, Mom. Have fun at your party," Seth said as he grabbed his backpack and left the house for school.

* * *

The day at school went by pretty quickly. Of course the wrestling team kept ragging on Seth for being in the Sound of Music. But other than that, the say went by fast and Seth rushed out of the school building to avoid the wrestling team's usual beating up. 

He quickly rushed to the bus stop to wait for the bus to take him into town to the auditions. When he got there, people were already loading onto the bus, a mad rush flowing through its open doors. When he was finally aboard the bus, most of the seats were completely filled. Seth made his way to the back to find a seat empty next to a girl about his age. Of course, he was too shy to just sit down or ask if the seat was vacant. After standing there, hoovering about her, the girl looked up at him. A small smile formed across her pretty face.

"This seat's empty," she said. "You _can _sit here, if you want."

Seth blushed and sat down, quietly.

"I'm Morgan," she spoke again. Seth just smiled, doofily. "You have a name, don't you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm Seth," he said shakily. Girls never usually talked to him. They mostly ignored him completely or made fun of him.

"Cool, so where are you headed?"

"To an audition in town," he replied.

"For Romeo and Juliet?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm going there, too," she smiled. "Are you trying out for Romeo?" She eyed him carefully.

"Well, um, maybe. I don't know yet," Seth answered nervously. He was very self-concious of his every move, even breath. Morgan just nodded. "How about you? Trying out for Juliet?"

"It's possible. But then again, _anything's _possible," she said.

Soon enough the bus had stopped to let off some people. Seth and Morgan were among this small crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, not many reviews for the first chapter...****I'm kind of disappointed. I thought more people would like it.**

**So anyway, I figured I'd write a second one, hoping maybe some more people would read it. I really hope you do. If I don't get at least 3 reviews from this one, I'm not writing anymore. I mean, I might as well give up if no one's gonna read it !**

**So please, if you read it and like it, review ! Even if you don't like it that much, please review and tell me !**

**Thanks ! Okay, I'm done babbling. Here's the story:**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, everyone! Everyone, please," a short, chubby woman started in the front of the auditorium. "**People!**" she yelled again - this time gaining the attention she wanted. Everyone immediatly diverted their eyes to her. "First off, I wanted to thank you all for coming here today. This play _cannot_ go on with out you..." And then she said a bunch of other crap that's not important. Except for this: "Whoever is trying out for Romeo, please step forward."

Morgan had already tried out for the part of Juliet. She pushed Seth forward when the Romeo's were called forward. Seth still was unsure whether he even wanted to be Romeo, but then he imagined Morgan as the role of Juliet and immediatly made his decision. He was going to try, and try his _hardest_.

After he had made his audition, he sat down back in his seat next to Morgan. "You did a great job," she smiled. "I definitely think you got the part."

"Really?" Seth asked happily.

Morgan nodded. "I just hope that I get the part of Juliet."

Seth felt a strange pang in his heart when she spoke those words.

* * *

"How did the auditions go?" Mrs. Plummer asked Seth at the dinner table. 

"Great, actually. I think I got the part I wanted," he replied confidently.

"What part?" Zoey questioned.

"Um...Romeo," Seth muttered lowly.

"Oh my God! Seth, you'll be the star of the show!" his mother exclaimed happily. Seth began to blush.

"Yeah, I'm done," he said as he got up to clear his plate. "May I be excused?" His mother nodded.

Upstairs in his room, he plopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _I really hope I get the part.

* * *

_

"How'd the auditions go, babe?"

"Great," Morgan laughed. "I met some freak-show geek on the bus. He actually thinks I'm interested in him!"

Yet Stanley didn't look so pleased. "What do you mean? This kid likes you? What's his name?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah, it's obvious that he likes me. And his name's Seth. But don't worry, babe. You're the only man for me," she said placing a peck on his lips.

Stanley looked pleased. Then his expression lit up. "Plummer?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Plummer. Seth Plummer?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Morgan asked.

"Ha! Yeah, that kid goes to my school. Me and my buddies beat the crap out of him, like, everyday!" he laughed. Stanley was on the football team at Seth's school. He was among the gang of bullies that always ragged on Seth for being different. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you lead this kid on and keep making him think you like him, then when he gets the part of Romeo or whatever, you completely break his _wittle heart_," he suggested in a moking tone.

"I like the way you think," Morgan replied with an evil smile on her lips. "I'm up for the plan. This should be easy."


End file.
